morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire the Gentle
is a character from '''Septimo' A Battle monk and the quartermaster of the SeptimoDominusTantibus. He holds high standards and expectation from himself and those he calls friends. A friendly giant who will wage war for those he protects He once came to the ship injured, when patched up he filed an offer to stay. He wanted to help around the ship and eventually became a guardian as he calls it himself '''Personality' Friendly always as he is a mannered man. He will never be rude to those who do not deserve it and kind for every being that is of a good nature, even if they are dark. A type on its own. Not stuck up like high live beings usually are but friendly and humble as he will try to please everyone. When you first meet them How are they to strangers? Whats the general first impression they give off? To others they like/dislike How do they treat there friends/enemies/co-workers? Beliefs He beliefs that everyone has a bit of good, even those who call themselves true evil. And as he knows it's there he beliefs in the heavenly lands. Sapphire also beliefs that every being must be proud and strong, as that is what everyone deserves. Hobbies What do they enjoy doing? 'Likes/Dislikes' (Colours, food, locations etc.) 'Vulnerability/Fears' * Alcohol * Hurting those who are close to him. * His own anger 'Pain threshold' How do they handle injury? Torture? 'Secrets' Do they have a big secret? What do they want to hide from others about themselves? Appearance Physique Sapphire is 8 foot tall, white hair and white eyes. Weight of this Monk is unknown but it estimated around 400 pounds unarmored. His entire body is scarred but his appearance, unless provoked, looks friendly. Second Form If they have multiple appearances/forms, put this in separate sub headings. (Delete if not relevant) Attire Sapphire wears his priests outfit to blend in or his armor to stick out. Either way none of it truly hides his power. The glowing right hand he has always roams with energy Voice Not compulsory, but you may want to describe their voice. Medical History DO NOT DELETE, But 'NONE' Or 'N/A' If not required. Any known illnesses? Disease? This can be anything that is used in a character medical file. Includes sensory impairment and allergies that a medic or doctor would know or be able to test. Combat * His skills depend on whatever is thrown at him. He is both good in long and short distance combat. A powerfull being with moves as swift as a fox. He will first determine the power off his opponent and then attack. He is best with his Claymore. * Weapon summoning. He has the ability to call upon the weapons and armors he owns at any time, such consumes energy but due to the extensive amount of training he hardly ever has a problem with such. * Shining Light. Sapphire has the capability to call upon a lightorb from his hand to illuminate a dark area, it is so he and everyone else can see. Inhuman Advancement ' ''Can they run/jump/swim better than the common human? - Keep this realistic to laws of science. '''Weapons Compulsory if weapon user: Fill in detail the weapons they carry. Do they have magical qualities? How did they obtain the item? Are they skilled in using it? What weaknesses does that particular weapon have? Magic COMPULSORY IF MAGIC USER Any magical skills and range of skill. Remember to make this balanced and relevant to your characters age, race and limitations. 'Other Skills' Please do not bulk your character up to hundreds of different skills. Keep it realistic to race, culture and also your characters age and background. Knowledge/Education His education was given to him from age 4 to age 18 where he had been given the choice to leave the temple and roam the world or stay in the temple guard it for eternity. 'Languages' Morpheus has it's own languages, many equivalent to our own. Albanian is the English equivalent and the most widely spoken language, if your character only speaks Albanian, please delete this section. Other * Woodcarving 'Roleplay Setting' What roleplay room do they major in? This is compulsory - but can be given in brief detail. Is there any possible Roleplay room crossover? Is this character made only for Morpheus? 'Job/Position' What is there job in the role play? Do they enjoy this? 'Living area' What is the house like? bedroom like? If they only have a bunk, what can be found around it? Not compulsory. 'Inventory' What do they own? Any notable items? Do they just have a trunk/bag of belongings? Not compulsory Biography Background Sapphire was born in the southern Temple of Peace upon the Planet of Holy light and raised to the age of 4 by his mother. From there he has been sent to trainings camp to train and become a fully learned and capable Battle Monk. He was trained in combat of every skill for 196 years. When he had hit the age of 2 he took the exam he could have taken atleast 2 years earlier, but his sensei would not allow it. Under the motto of: "My studends must be a full adult before they take their exam!" And indeed the exam was a big succes. Sapphire waved the academy off with nothing but A's. But nothing else was expected when being in for so long. After 9000 years he was sent off to the new planet of Morphues to help the people that seemed to stubborn be helped. Sapphire was ready to start a new life, find out what hides beyond the walls of the temple. He raced off on a mighty steed and fragile armor, without any weapon. Sapphire's first weapon was aquired from a dark being who thought he'd be an easy prey. It was a long scythe, a weapon he could handle well. The death scythe, still in Sapphires ownership, hangs in his temple against the roof of the building. The Race Sapphire is born in and the planet he was born on gives this monk incredible power. Strange powers that are unique to his kind. But not being fully raised upon his home planet Sapphire holds only fractions of what the true potential could be. In situations of full distress Sapphire is capable of calling upon his full strength and his powerful wings. But that goes to straining his complete body. Home Town Not compulsory, place N/A if you do not wish to fill. A bit about the area/areas they grew up in. Hometown heading can be changed to "Notable locations" if there is more than one area you wish to mention. 'First Appearance' Nice to have this however it is not compulsory. :) Excerpt Storyline (COMPULSORY if character has over 3 months history in RP however it can be as detailed as you wish to make it) Description of what has been roleplayed within the chosen settings. (↔ biography: what you made up on your own, before start of the RP). Relations Parents Rapphite the Gentle, Deceased Samira the Gentle, Deceased. Friends: Sapphire sees Kura as his own daughter. Kala has been a friend of Sapphire since Kala was a young man. Sapphire doesn't dislike anyone aboard the ship, with some people he is in worse relationship than others but doesn't dislike anyone, 'Parents' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? Do they have a parent Figure? 'Siblings' Who are they? Do they get along? Are they still alive and in contact? 'Children' Do they have children? Adopted? Are they a parent-figure to another? 'Partner' Who are they? How did they meet? How long have they been together? 'Past Lovers' Were they married before? Who were they? What happened? 'Friends' Do they have any notable fiends? 'Pets' Do they have any pets? When did they get this pet? Are they magic? 'Notable others' Enemies? Notable co-workers? Relation to royal family of home/living town? Any people or businesses they are affiliated with? 'Idol/Role model' Who does your character look up to? Who do they wish to be like? Why? Meta-information Sapphire is a creation of the inspiration of Tim, the owner of the account of SapphireAequitas.Sapphire is a strong willed power based character created upon his own being, and strengthened here and there. Approval given A small section ONLY FOR THE ROOM OWNER to verify the profile above follows the Morpheus lore.